Forever In Your Eyes
by ershey
Summary: emily and kristanna have been bestfriends forever. when they suddenly go back in time to meet the newsies, will they stay strong? not only do they change their lives, but certain newsies too. (featuring mush and blink!)
1. flying pigs and cows

**FOREVER IN YOUR EYES**

**by sheena and trish** Chapter One 

"I knew you would like that movie! See, Kris always knows!" said Kristanna over the phone. She had been talking to her best friend, Emily on the phone for the past half hour about the movie they had just watched "The Newsies". 

Emily laughed, "You sure do! Now you got me obsessed over Mush! Isn't it so cool that he can sing _and_ dance? But doesn't he remind you of Justin Timberlake?!" 

"Don't you think you're getting a little bit way over your head? That movie was made at least 9 years ago… isn't it kind of weird liking a guy older than you?" Kristanna exclaimed. Even though her positive attitude always pulled through, she still managed to look at the realistic way of things. 

"Haha, that's true! It _is_ weird… But at least we have all summer to watch it over and over again!" Emily has been boy crazy ever since Kris brought her to the mall to watch movies. Seeing a building full of boys opened Emily's eyes to a new experience she never knew. It also gave Emily an opportunity to embarrass Kris every time they were at the mall. 

The girls talked on and on for hours until both of them fell asleep soundly on their beds... 

*** 

Emily's head was throbbing with pain. _I shouldn't have stayed up all night talking to Kris… I always get a headache after staying up too late… but then again I guess it's okay since we talked about "The Newsies" and most importantly Mush... damn… Mush is so hot! _She was sitting up in a bunk bed, which apparently wasn't her house, and not her room either! The walls were bare and empty, with a few windows here and there. At the very end of the room were two doors, which lead to separate bathrooms. On the left of the doors was a staircase leading downstairs. There were also several other bunk beds, which seemed empty, except for one right across hers. _Hey, that girl looks familiar… it's Kris!_ Emily ran over to Kristanna, who was still sound asleep, and shook her shoulders fiercely. 

"Kris! You gotta wake up! There's something wrong!" Emily looked like she was on the verge of crying. _How did we end up in this place?_

"Wha…? Emily?! I didn't sleepwalk to your house without knowing again did I? 'Cause the last time I did that, your Dad thought I was a burglar… WHERE ARE WE?!" Kristanna sat bolt upright and ran to the window. 

"Well, I don't know… I just woke up!" 

"Emily… I don't think you'll like this… " 

"What? Is it like Terminator 3 where the machines take over?!" 

"No! This isn't the New York I know… this is the New York _back then_! Don't you remember looking at your history book? There was a picture _exactly _like this! We've gone back in time!" 

Kris looked out the window and saw that this wasn't the New York she knew. New York had tall buildings and skyscrapers. There were people in suits walking and hurrying to their jobs. There were hotdog stands and magazine stands that would sell its products everyday. This New York was different. There were houses half the size of a usual building. There weren't any suits, but people wearing a different style of clothes. Instead of people in cars, there were people in horse-drawn carriages, and people in bicycles. This New York was _very_ different. 

"But that's not possible! We've gone back in time by sleeping?! And besides since when have I ever looked at my history book?! It's summer!" 

Kristanna sighed. Nothing was making sense. How did they get here? "All I know is we have to look for somebody to talk to. At least somebody who can tell us what year we're in!" 

Kristanna headed for the stairs leading downstairs. 

"But are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Emily. They were both downstairs and looking for a way out. 

But before Kristanna could reply, Emily and Kristanna bumped into a tall pole right in front of them causing them to fall. 

"Ow… who puts poles in a building?!" shouted Emily. 

"Excuse me, but we're not poles… we're humans…" 

Kristanna and Emily were obviously not looking where they were going. Their eyes still weren't used to the sunlight. They were both lying on the ground, until two boys who looked like their age, helped them up. One of the boys had curly brown hair and was very shocked by their appearance. So was the other one, who was wearing an eye patch on his right eye and a hat covered his short blond hair. 

Emily's eyes finally focused on what she was seeing. "Oh my goodness! This too good to be true…Kris!!!" squealed Emily who looked like she was going to jump for joy. 

"What now?" asked Kristanna. 

"IT'S MUSH! FROM THE MOVIE!!!" Emily was so pleased to see him that she took his hand and started shaking it so madly, that it looked like his arm was about to fall off. 

"I'm very confused," said the boy with the eye patch, "and how did you know his name? Are you girls' mind readers or something? And what's a movie?" he eyed them carefully until Kristanna found him staring at both of them. 

Kristanna finally realized what was going on. The curly haired boy was Mush and the boy who was wearing an eye patch was Kid Blink from the movie "The Newsies". Kristanna quickly took a hold of Emily who was blushing furiously and looked like she wanted to faint right there. 

"Um… sorry about that. My name's Kristanna, you can call me Kris. This is Emily." She pointed to Emily who was still too astounded to speak. 

"Where did you get those clothes?" Kid Blink asked. _Nobody wears those kinds of clothes around here… _

Emily and Kristanna looked at each other. They were still wearing clothes that you would wear in the future! Emily was wearing flared jeans and a light green tube top with a white jacket with platforms, while Kristanna was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and _short_ shorts. Both girls looked very pretty in their outfits, considering that it hugged them in all the right places. 

Emily finally found her voice and said, "This is so embarrassing… would you believe us if we said that we're from the future?" 

"I guess that would explain a lot…" Mush exclaimed, still eyeing Emily strangely. 

But before any of them could speak, a girl with long brown hair walked in towards the door. "What's going on? Hmm… looks like you two have company… by the way, where is Jack?" 

Emily finally realized who she was… _It's Sarah…_

Both the boys stopped staring and realized what happened. They turned to talk to Sarah. "Jack told us to tell you to meet him at Tibby's Restaurant instead. He still has some papes to sell." Kid Blink exclaimed. 

"All right, I'll meet you guys there then." Sarah turned to leave, but before she could, Blink grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

"Sarah, maybe you could do us all a favor. These girls here… they need some clothes to wear. Can you lend them some?" 

"You girls _do _dress funny… sure, I have some extra clothes at home. Hmm… I don't think it'd be good for you girls to walk around outside. I got a quick errand to run, I'll be right back with clothes for the two of you. What are your names?" 

_Wow… she's nice…_ "I'm Kristanna. You can call me Kris." Kristanna hid shyly behind Emily, who at least was wearing long jeans. 

_WE dress funny?! Well that dress you're wearing is kind of outdated, but than again we ARE in the past…. _"I'm Emily." Emily smiled and glued her eyes back on Mush. _It's Mush! This is SO COOL!_

"Nice to meet you, Kristanna, Emily." Sarah turned towards Mush and Kid Blink. "How about the three of us meet the rest of you at Tibby's?" 

Mush nodded and Kid Blink smiled. "Alright. We'll see you there!" 

*** 

_I hate this dress, it's so poofy and these shoes they're like boots…when are they going to invent spiked heels or platforms? _"Thanks Sarah for lending us your clothes..." _Although they're not as trendy or comfortable as my own clothes… _

"Sure, don't mention it. Emily… right?" _How on earth did these girls end up dressing so funny?! They're very pretty though… _Emily nodded. 

_ I feel like a mushroom! What's the point of wearing a corset if you're going to wear a big poofy dress?! _"This is a really interesting dress Sarah, but how do you manage to wear a corset? I mean, doesn't it hurt?!" exclaimed Kris who seemed glad to be out of her short shorts but in pain from wearing a corset, not that she needed one. 

"Well, it does hurt sometimes but you eventually get used to it." Sarah was trying so hard not to laugh at the sight of the two. Emily was walking funny with the shoes that Sarah lent her; she probably wasn't used to wearing these compared to those tall funny looking shoes she was wearing earlier. Kris was moving very slowly and carefully trying to get used to the corset. Both of them were also trying to flatten out their dresses as they walked. Although they did look pretty good in the clothes that Sarah had lent them, they were funny to watch. 

The three of them entered Tibby's and the noise that they had heard from the outside abruptly stopped. After the newsies had stared at the three of them they all went back to whatever they were doing earlier and the noise resumed. Jack had walked over to the three of them, followed by Blink and Mush. 

"Well, well, well…I don't think I've met these two pretty ladies," Jack smiled at Kris and Emily then took Sarah into his arms. 

_Damn Jack is pretty cute too, but Mush is better… _"I'm Emily," Emily stuck her hand out to shake hands with Jack but he ended up kissing her hand. _Wow, how come the guys from the future don't do this anymore?! Hey look it's Mush! Emily's eyes were once again glued on Mush. _

_ Emily! you're scaring Mush! _"I'm Kris… short for Kristanna," Kris gave a small wave and the next thing she knew Jack was kissing her hand too. _Wow, what a gentleman too bad he already has Sarah. _

Kris laughed, "If only guys in the future would do that…" 

"What?" Kid Blink was standing next to Jack, his hands in his pockets, looking confused. 

"Never mind… where are we going to sit?" asked Kris. The place was full of newsies… it was obvious that Kris and Emily had no idea where to sit… or who to talk to. Mush took her hand and led them over to a circular table where four other boys were sitting together. 

"Kris… Emily… these are the boys: Race, Crutchy, Dave, and his little brother, Les." 

They all exchanged "hi's" and "hello's" to each other before sitting down and getting acquainted. 

"So where are you girls from? Obviously not Manhattan, 'cuz we've never seen you girls around here before," asked Dave. 

_This is going to take a while…_ "You guys wouldn't believe us… you'd think we're crazy!" Emily shouted. _Although Mush and Blink probably think I'm crazy already... _

"How can two beautiful girls be crazy? Come on… tell us, we won't laugh at you!" _Geez… they're so determined to find out!_

"We already told Mush and Blink, but I'll say it again… we're from—from—from the—the—" _Oh no! I hate it when I stutter!_ Kristanna found herself stuttering and quickly put her hands over her mouth. 

"Kris… are you okay?" asked Mush. 

"—from the---from—thefu—fu—" 

"Oh man, Kris, don't tell me you're starting to stutter again! Anybody have a glass of water?" asked Emily. Crutchy handed Kris a glass of water, but Kris didn't seem to want to talk anymore. 

"Well, what Kris was trying to say is that we're from the future 2003 to be exact." Emily pointed out. 

"2003?! Well if that's true than what's it like?" asked Race. 

"Well, its really cool. There's colored televisions—" 

"What's a…" 

"….computers…" 

"com—compupers?" 

"movie theaters, air-cons, airplanes, and um…" Emily looked around and saw how fascinated the newsies faces were "and flying horses!" The newsies seemed really excited…_This is too funny! They're so gullible! _"Ouch!" exclaimed Emily since Kris had kicked her from under the table. 

"There are no flying horses in the future, you have to excuse Emily her imagination is very wild." Kris explained who already found her voice. 

"How about flying pigs?!" asked Les who was probably the most excited about the news of flying horses. 

"No," Kris said calmly while Emily was trying hard not to burst out laughing. 

"Flying cows?" Les eyes widened. He looked so interested in flying animals… 

"No." 

"Flying frogs?" 

"No." 

"Flying-" 

"The only animals that can fly are birds," Kris explained. She raised her left eyebrow and looked at Emily. _Look what you did!_ Emily didn't seem to really see it since she had tears from laughter. 

"I'm sorry," Emily was struggling to talk while holding back her laughter, "I just couldn't pass up the chance." 

"How are we supposed to know if you girls are REALLY from the future? What if we don't know you're actually lying?" asked Race with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. 

"Are you calling us liars?" Emily quickly stopped laughing and stared at Race. 

"I have an idea!" shouted Kris, "How about… we tell you something that happens in the future… let's place a bet on it." Kris smiled. _This is going to be fun!_

Race eyed her up and down, "Alright. 5 cents on it. Double or nothing." 

"Alright. Let's see… in a few years from now… Orville and Wilbur Wright will fly a powered airplane." 

"Are you sure? Kris, you're going to lose a lot of money. People around here don't believe in those things," Race answered. 

"Why? Are you scared?" Kris smiled slyly. 

"Alright, alright. Let's shake on it." 

"Hmm… that's interesting. Well, what are you ladies planning to do while you're here in Manhattan?" asked Blink. 

"Well to tell you the truth, we don't know, especially since we're not really familiar with the streets of New York." Kris explained, "But I think that maybe we'll get a job, since we need money for food and to pay rent or something since we don't have a place to stay." 

"You don't have a place to stay?" asked Mush, "Well you could always stay with us newsies and I'd be more than happy to show you around New York. As far as earning money, you could sell papes with us newsies. We'd be more than glad to help you ladies out, ain't that right fellas?!" The newsies all agreed with Mush. 

"Well that's very generous of you guys, we'll make it up to you guys!" exclaimed Kris. 

"No problem, well I don't have anything to do this afternoon so why don't I join Mush with the tour?" asked Blink 

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Kris smiled. Kris looked at Emily who looked like she was going to faint at the idea of spending an afternoon with Mush. 

*** 

"Wow, that's really weird... er, odd...," Emily said. Although the rest of the group didn't really know what she was talking about. 

"The carriage? Is there nothing like that where you're from?" asked Mush. 

"Not the carriage, the lady's hat. It's like a tower of fruits," Emily explained. 

Mush chuckled, "I guess it is kind of odd." 

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" asked Kris. 

"Well, there's Medda… the Swedish Meadowlark… beautiful singer. The newsies from New York go there once in a while just to have fun," answered Blink. 

"How about we go there one night? Wouldn't that be fun?" Kris was always the one who was thinking of activities for them to do. If it weren't for her, Kris and Emily would become couch potatoes… 

Mush smiled, " 'Course! I'll go talk to Jack about it later on." 

The tour was much more different than they expected. Of course, they didn't have malls and shops for them to go look at, so instead, they just walked around the park and made fun of rich people wearing funny clothes. It wasn't exactly a tour, but it was still fun. By the end of the afternoon, Mush, Blink, Kristanna, and Emily walked over to the Newsboys Lodging House. 

"Kloppman! Kloppie! Where are ya?!" shouted Blink. 

"What now?" an old man, wearing a hat and glasses came out of a door across the staircase. "Looks like you boys have been busy! Where'd you find them?" Kloppman winked. 

"Well, actually they found _us_," Mush answered. 

_Too much talking… _"Excuse me, I'm Kris, and this is Emily. We need a place to stay, we don't have money to pay for today, but we'll pay for the next few days. I promise we won't cause too much trouble." Kris smiled. _Haha, this always works. Kris' mother taught her how to cute up whenever she needed to get something for herself. _

Emily sighed. _She's doing it again… _"We'll start selling newspapers tomorrow so we can have the money ready." 

"Of course! Of course! Why don't you wait here while I go look for some pillows and blankets?" 

"We're going to have to go upstairs now," Mush smiled, "We'll see you girls tomorrow!" Blink waved at them as he headed upstairs for their bunk beds, leaving the two girls at the front desk. 

Kloppman came out holding two pillows, a huge blanket, and two other small blankets, which were for each of them. "Here ya go. I don't have a specific place for you girls right now, but would you be willing to sleep out in the hallway? I know its kind of odd, but it's the only place you girls can fit right now." 

_The hallway?! Well at least its close to Mush! _"Don't worry about it, Kloppman, we'll be fine! We're big girls! We can tie our shoes and everything!" laughed Emily. 

**home ... next chapter**


	2. midnight trip

**FOREVER IN YOUR EYES**

**by sheena and trish**

**Chapter Two**

_Its already midnight and I STILL can't sleep! Kristanna sat up against the wall while Emily was sound asleep mumbling to herself once every often about Mush. Emily was always the early bird… she went to sleep early… and woke up early. However, Kristanna stayed up late and woke up late. Kristanna laughed. _Its so funny how we can be so different, yet so__alike. _ _

The girls were so tired from the day's events that they went straight up towards the hallway and chatted for a while, until Emily fell asleep. However, Kristanna had nobody to talk to; _the boys are probably sleeping already… I wish they had a radio around here. I need some music. Forget that, I'll make my own…_

Kristanna started singing softly, "Oh, it's just my imagination… running away with me…" 

Suddenly, Kristanna heard footsteps coming towards them. _Who is that? What's happening?_ But before Kristanna could do anything, something or somebody, had tripped over her legs and fell flat on the floor. Kristanna finally realized who it was. 

"Mush? Are you ok? What are you doing here at night?" 

"Kris? What—" Oddly enough, Mush fell smack in the middle, right between Kristanna and Emily. "Why are you girls sleeping here?" His eyes widened when he finally realized where he was. 

Emily, still in her sleep, suddenly grabbed Mush's arm and hugged it tightly. "hmm… ooh… mushy… you look so hot… hmmm…" 

Kristanna started laughing so hard, it looked like she was going to cry. 

"Um… Kris… can you help me here?" 

Kristanna giggled, "This is so funny… she probably thinks you're a pillow…" She helped Mush out of Emily's grasp and gave Emily her pillow to hug instead. 

"Sorry about that. She just really likes you." 

"I kind of figured that when she started wringing my arm when she first saw me. How about we move a _little bit_ over there so she won't start grabbing random parts of my body again…" Kris nodded and moved so that she and Mush were facing each other. 

"So what are you doing up this late?" asked Mush. 

"I couldn't sleep," Kristanna said simply. "Emily always sleeps early… I always sleep late. Complete opposites. Wait—I guess I should be asking YOU that question! What are you doing up so late?" 

"I was outside for a walk… I was walking… until I tripped!" Mush laughed. _Its so fun talking to her…_ "I heard someone singing right before I tripped… was that you?" 

_Please don't make me sing! _"Um… yeah…" Kristanna answered shyly. 

"Wow… so you can sing huh? Maybe you should talk to Medda about that." 

"Nah, I don't think so… I'm not that confident singing in front of big crowds. I get all nervous and I have butterflies." 

"Don't worry about that! Once you start singing…you get all comfortable and let go and soon the big crowd ain't there no more... its just you." 

_Aww… He's so sweet! _Kristanna smiled. "Thanks." 

"Is it ok if I can hear you sing? I can understand if you don't want to, but would you?" Mush moved towards her and sat next to her instead. He smiled, "Just so I can hear you better." 

_Too close… Waaayyy too close!!! _"Alright, I'll sing. At least its not like I'm in front of a crowd." _What song should I sing? Oh, I know… _Kristanna cleared her throat and started to sing. 

"Each day through my window… I watch him as he passes by… I say to myself… I'm so lucky he's so fly… To have a boy like him… is truly a dream come true… Out of all the girlies in the world… he belongs to you…" Kristanna stopped. _Oh God, he's staring at me… _

"That was… amazing… I never met anybody who can sing like that," Mush eyes widened. "Oh, and what's fly?" 

Kristanna chuckled, "It means… cute… nice… wonderful…" As she said each word, Mush came closer and closer… _What's he doing?! _

Kristanna backed away and moved to where Emily was sleeping, "You know, Emily can dance." Kristanna said quickly out of panic. 

Mush looked shocked. He was still frozen to the spot where they had just been. After a few seconds, he snapped out of it. "Um yeah… together you girls would be unstoppable." 

***

_That was a really good sleep… even though the floor was hard. _Emily opened her eyes to see that the lights were already turned on. There were very few people awake, though. _Once again, I'm the early bird. _Emily looked towards Kris… but it wasn't Kris whom she first saw. It was Mush! "Oh my goodness… It's Mush! What's he doing here?!" 

"That's what I'd like to know…" It was Blink. He was standing over them with a stunned look at his face. "I was going to wake you girls up, but I guess you got your own alarm clock right here…" 

It was a very interesting image to look at. Mush was sleeping in the middle of Kristanna and Emily. Emily, strangely enough, didn't even notice him. But Kristanna was leaning on his shoulder while Mush had his arm around her. 

"Blink… I have no idea what happened… when I went to sleep, Mush wasn't even here!" Emily pleaded. 

"What—huh?" Mush was starting to wake up… he was rubbing his eyes and slowly realized where he was. "I fell asleep!" 

"You sure did," answered Blink. Mush stood up quickly leaving the sleeping Kris still on the floor. "I—Blink, why don't we leave the girls here and talk for a while?" They both left, not looking very pleasant. 

_Oh my gosh… Mush was here when I was sleeping! Why didn't Kristanna wake me up?! Blink didn't look very happy though… _"Kris! Krissie! YO! Wake up!" shouted Emily. Kristanna ignored her and mumbled in her sleep. Emily sighed, "FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!!!" 

Kristanna stood bolt upright. "Fire! Where? EMILY!" Kristanna finally realized that Emily was just trying to wake her up. They both looked at each other and started to have fits of laughter. It abruptly stopped when Race passed by. 

"Sounds like you girls have caused… trouble," said Race. 

"Oh my God… I forgot… where's Mush?" 

"He's awake already," answered Emily. "Um… it wasn't pretty…" 

"We just ended up talking yesterday night, and I guess we both fell asleep…" 

"It's ok, Kris. I trust you girls. You're the first girl who ever made a bet with me. Nobody's… bold enough to do it. Don't worry, I'll talk to Blink, alright?" Race winked at Kris. 

"Thanks Race," Kris smiled and hugged Race before he could get away. 

"Hey now… don't get all mushy on me… not that _mushy_ meant anything!" Race smiled and walked away. 

"Emily… what happened? How'd Blink get into this?" 

"Let's go to the bathroom… I'll tell you what happened there…" 

Emily told Kristanna everything that happened since she had woken up. When it was Kristanna's turn to tell her what happened, Emily felt a twinge of jealousy for her friend. _If I only stayed up late…_

"So now you believe me?" asked Kristanna. Her eyes were pleading for help. Emily could tell that she was scared of what might happen. 

"Of course I do! Come on, let's get ready…" But as Emily headed to take a bath, they just realized they had run out of soap. "Um… Kris… can you go ask the guys if they have extra soap? They don't have any here…" 

"Why can't YOU get it?!" 

" 'Cuz I'm already in here!" Emily shouted. 

"Fine, I'll go get it…"Kris sighed. _This isn't going to be easy._

Kris walked up to the bathroom. The door was closed. _It probably never was until we came here… _Kris knocked on the door. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?" The door slowly opened and there was Crutchy standing in front of her. "Hey Krissie! Do ya need anything?" 

"Um… do you guys have extra soap? We don't have any…" 

"Sure, I'll be right back." Crutchy left to get soap leaving the door open. All of a sudden, the newsies recognized she was there. The usual noise of talking quieted down and everybody stared. Kristanna looked over at Mush and Blink. They weren't even standing together. Mush turned bright red and Blink looked angrier than ever. Crutchy came back. He was holding a brand new bar of soap in his hand. "Here ya go, Krissie." 

"Um... thanks, Crutchy..." 

*** 

_What on earth was Mush THINKING?! Sleeping with a girl is bad enough, but in between two girls! And his arm was around Kris and how Kris seemed to enjoy being in his arms… _Blink was so angry that his face was bright red. He looked over at Mush, who seemed to be in his own world right now. 

Race entered the room "Hey fellas," Race looked from Blink to Mush. "Did you have a good evening?" 

"I'm sure Mush did," Blink muttered heatedly. 

_Yah, actually I did, that was really interesting…_Mush had prevented a smile just in time. "Nothing happened, I was just taking a walk and I heard singing and…" Mush looked at Blink, who seemed to be ignoring him and not wanting to hear a word that came out of his mouth. "Will you at least listen to me?!" _This can't be good, Blink and I usually get along. We haven't fought in a while… _

_I can't hear you… _ Blink continued washing up pretending to not hear a word Mush said. _What kind of _friend are you anyways?! The kind that steals the girl that your friend likes? Or how about the kind that not only wants one girl but two?! _ _

_Listen to me Blink! _ _You're usually never this stubborn… _Mush sighed; he knew he had to at least _try _and explain things to Blink. "I was walking back to the room and I tripped over something, well more of someone actually. Kris and Emily were sleeping out in the hallway. Kris said she was the one that was singing earlier so I asked her to sing for me and then…" _How am I going to explain what happens next? Should I even tell him? It might make things worse… _

_She sang for him?! For Mush?! She must like him…_ "And than you ended up sleeping next to Kris and Emily since you thought that maybe one of them would fall for you, is that it?!" Blink was really irritated; he couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"It's nothing like that Blink. To be honest, I don't know or remember how I ended up sleeping there." Mush seemed like he was about to burst too. He was so angry at how irrational Blink was being. 

"Its not enough that you have Emily going gaga over you, is it? You have to have Kris' attention too?!" Blink was now yelling, loosing his cool. 

"Oh is that what this is about?!" Mush exclaimed "You're jealous is that it? You're jealous that I have Emily? Or is it Kris you want?!" 

_I can't take this anymore…_Blink raised his fist ready to hit Mush. 

"Fellas, fellas let's try to be calm…" Race tried to calm them down while the other newsies were either holding back Blink or Mush. Mush and Blink kept trying to get out of the other newsies' grasps. The room was full of commotion. "fellas fellas…ah forget it…** CHEESE IT!**" Race shouted and the room fell silent. "Blink, I'm sure that nothing happened between Mush and the girls. Mush, no sleeping with the girls anymore. Now... lets be calm and reasonable and get ready to sell some papes alrite?" The normal muttering and noise in the bathroom resumed. Mush and Blink were on opposite sides of the room. 

There was a knock on the door, but most of the newsies just ignored it. They were all preparing themselves for another fight. Crutchy finally went to the door. Mush and Blink and the other newsies eventually moved their attention to the door, where Kris was standing rather shyly. 

_What happened between us last night? _Mush had so many things he wanted to confront Kris about but now wasn't the time. _Oh my gosh… Is that Kris? Just in time… _Mush blushed and looked away when Kris had caught him staring at her. 

_You like Mush don't you? Well maybe I can change your mind... _Blink was getting so hopeful until he saw Kris looking over at Mush. Once again Blink was filled with envy; he had to look away from the two of them. 

*** 

_What is taking that girl so long? I'm freezing!_ Emily was shivering in the tub that was filled with warm water a couple minutes ago before Kris had left to go ask for soap. _Don't tell me she's having another moment with Mush. She already had one last night while I was asleep! Man…why do I have to go to sleep so early?! _The door opened and Kris entered. "What took you so long?" Emily asked 

"Long? That was long?!" Kris gave a little laugh. _Well I guess if I were naked in the bathtub I'd consider that long…_

"Haha, yes, that was long," Emily replied and started washing so fast that Kris thought the soap was going to fly out of her hands. "So did you and Mush have another moment or something?" Emily asked she said in a joking matter but deep inside she was full of worry. 

"No," Kris let out a sigh, "I think he and Blink are having a fight about what happened last night…" _I hope I didn't cause too much trouble… "What are you doing?" Kris was trying not to laugh. _

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to put on this corset..." Emily explained. 

"Well, that was a fast bath..." Kris looked over at Emily and started laughing at the sight of Emily trying to tie the strings together. It seemed like it was a dog chasing its tail. 

"Can I get a little help here?" Emily asked. But Kris was too busy laughing to hear her. 

**previous chapter ... home ... next chapter**


	3. mixed emotions

**FOREVER IN YOUR EYES**

**by sheena and trish**

**Chapter Three**

The Newsboys Lodging House has been full of activity and movement ever since the two girls arrived. Blink is still pretending that Mush doesn't exist. Mush, however, looks confused and seems as though he has a lot of thoughts in his head. Race and Crutchy have been endlessly trying to prevent the two boys from fighting again. The Newsboys Lodging House will never be the same… 

"Ready to sell some papes today boys?" Race looked over at Blink who was almost done washing up. "Hey Blink… you care to chat for a while?" 

Blink eyed Race. "Sure." 

_He's still mad…_ "I just wanna let you know… Mush wouldn't do anything bad to those girls. He's your friend… he's practically your brother!" 

Blink sighed, "But he knew I liked Kris! He goes walking around and sleeping with her without me knowing!" 

"I'm sure Mush is confused as you right now. Just take your time to think about it alright? I'm sure Kris would want to be friends… or maybe more… with you." 

"I guess… thanks, Race." 

Race smiled, "Anytime. Now go sell some papes!" 

_Well at least he seemed to cool down already… _Race walked downstairs toward the Front Desk where Kloppman was standing. "Hey Kloppman… are you planning to have those girls sleep at the hallway the whole time they're here?" 

"You think I'm not looking out for whoever comes in here?! 'Course not! I'm gonna set up two bunk beds in you'se boys room. So don't you worry about 'em Race!" Kloppman patted Race on the shoulder. 

_That isn't gonna be good… _Race thought. But before he could protest, Kris and Emily were walking down the stairs already. Emily kept on fidgeting about her corset while Kris stood there looking like she's worn corsets all her life. _Psh, she doesn't even need to wear a corset! _"Hey Kris, who you gonna sell papes with?" 

"I… " Her sentence was cut off immediately by Mush who was standing near the corner. 

"Um… Kris… can I talk to you? You can sell papes with me. So… will ya?" Kris stared at him for a moment. _I didn't even know he was downstairs! _Mush seemed worried whether she was going to agree. _You're gonna say no aren't you? Fine, I'll just sell papes myself…_He turned around and started to walk away. 

"Wait! Mush!" Kris shouted, "I'll come with you." She ran up to Mush, and started walking beside him. 

_Looks like I'm alone… hey, she left me here!!! Damn Krissie! _Emily's face was turning red with anger while Kris and Mush walked away. 

"Hey… are you alright?" Blink was looking at her anxiously. 

"I'll be fine… do you mind if you sell papes with me today? I've never done it before and I was thinking…" 

"Sure, follow me." 

Race watched all of this happen while he was pretending to read a sign outside the door. He walked back inside and shouted for Kloppman. "Hey Kloppman!!!" 

"What now Race?!" 

"Um… you sure you wanna be putting those girls in the boys room?" 

"Yes Race! I'm sure! Are you the girls' protector or something? You keep on bugging me, and its YOUR TURN sleeping in the hallway!" 

*** 

The sun was nice and high by the time Blink and Emily were out selling papes. Emily seemed to be quite a newsie; of course she was using her charm to sell papes. _That girl's a born newsie… _Blink smiled as he watched Emily charm another young gentleman into buying a pape from her. 

She turned around with a smile of success. _This is so fun! I mea_n, _ not only am I working and earning money but I can meet a couple of guys, but th__e__n of course back in my time these guys are probably all wrinkly and… eww… _Emily quivered at the thought of that. She looked back at Blink who seemed to not have as much luck at selling papes than Emily. "How about I teach you how to charm a guy into buying a pape?" A goofy looking smile spread across her face. 

"Well, if I let you, the other newsies might start talking," Blink smiled back at her and winked with his uncovered eye. _She's got one great sense of humor… first the flying horses and now this…_

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Flying Horses soon to develop!" Blink smiled again at Emily, who was bursting into giggle fits. "Thank you sir," Blink thanked the young gentleman who had run across the street once he heard what Blink said. "So, uh you got a thing for Mush, huh?" Blink asked her. 

_Wow that guy that just bought the newspaper is rather attractive…What? Huh? Did I just hear mush's name? _"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Emily asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. "I think you just answered my question," Blink smiled at a clueless Emily. 

"What? What are you talking about?!" Emily exclaimed with yet another smile on her face. _Does she ever stop smiling? But heck she does look really attractive when she smiles, but too bad she already has a thing for Mush... _ Blink had stopped talking and was busy trying to sell his papes while Emily was doing the same. There was an awkward silence between them, the first one since the minute she arrived at the Lodging house. 

"Does Kris like Mush?" Blink asked, breaking the silence. _Please say no, please say no. Say no, no, no, no… _

Emily let out a long sigh. "To be honest I can't really tell…" _Boy I hope not, I mean what happens if we end up fighting over the same guy? Well…come to think of it Mush isn't that great…_ "Do you think Mush likes Kris?" _Yes? No? What do I want to hear? I don't know anymore…_

"I think he might, but he knows how I feel about Kris…I'm still kinda mad at him about what happened last night…" Blink confessed. He turned and looked at Emily, who had an expressionless look on her face. _ I wish she were smiling again…why don't I like seeing her like this? Oh no, I think I'm falling for her TOO! _

"Maybe you and I can team up or something. You know, I'll pretend that youse my girl and we can make Mush and Kris jealous. How's that sound to you?" He looked at her with a smile. _Please smile, smile…I miss your smile… _

_Hmm…haven't I seen that plan in a movie or something before? And in the end it either backfired or I'd end up with Blink...But than again, it couldn't hurt…_Emily smiled. 

"And maybe I could hug and kiss you and call you snugglekins wherever we go," Emily joked. 

_Snugglekins…I hope she's joking…_ "Well if that's what you want…" Blink smiled somewhat flirtatiously at Emily, who was now laughing at Blink's response. "I wouldn't mind the hugging and the kissing, but snugglekins we'd have to talk about that…" Now both of them were laughing. 

"Alright, I'll pretend to be your 'girl' but no touchy touchy alrite?" Emily finally managed to say after she was done laughing. _This better not backfire…_

"Touchy touchy? Haha I like the way you say it…" Blink winked at her. "Alright, but now's we gotta finish selling our papes…" Emily smiled back at him and she returned to charming young lads to buying her papes. Blink returned to yell out false headlines. Once or twice he saw Emily look back with a smile on her face…_I wonder __what she's thinking__..._

***

"Ok, the first thing you gotta remember is that you can ALWAYS improve the headlines a little. I learned it from Jack… he calls it improvin' the truth," Mush told Kris. They were standing at a street full of citizens waiting to get their pape. "Here's one you can play around with… baby found in abandoned warehouse… Kris?" Mush looked around and saw that he was talking to himself. Kris was almost done selling her papes. 

Kris looked at the anonymous gentleman sitting on the bench. "Excuse me sir, but would you like to buy a pape?" She smiled sweetly and offered a pape. _Haha, he's actually gonna buy it! _

"Sure ma'am, anything for you." He handed her a quarter and took the pape. 

"Looks like you're working your charm on people I dunno," Mush smiled. 

"Hey, a girl's gotta look out for herself. Guess what? That guy gave me a quarter! That's a lot right?" _I still can't tell what's expensive and what's not… if I only had my wallet right now, I'd be rich! _

"Wow! And yes, that's a lot! That guy must really have liked you…" 

"Um… yeah… are you and Blink getting along alright? Cuz when I came to ask for soap today…" 

Mush looked away. _I don't wanna say we was fighting about her… _"Blink was just a little… annoyed at me…" Mush looked back at her face. Kris' eyes were full of worry and concern. "But don't worry, it wasn't like we were going to kill each other…" _She didn't laugh… I guess that didn't work… _

"I—I'm—mso—sor…" Kris looked like she was going to cry. _Man! I'm stuttering again!_

"Kris? Are you alright?" Mush looked at the stuttering Kris. _Water… we need to get water… _Mush ran into the nearest store and came out with a glass of water. He ushered her into sitting into a bench and tried to calm her down. "Here, drink…" He put the glass of water to her lips and watched her drink it slowly. 

"Thanks… I just end up stuttering sometimes…" 

Mush laughed. "It's pretty cute actually…" Kris looked at him. _I can't let what happened last night repeat itself!_

"Mush… we have to talk…" 

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Mush laughed. "Look, I know you're concerned about Blink and me fighting over you girls… it's just hard when two guys like the same girl…" Mush's eyes widened. _Did I just say that? _

_Did he just say THAT?_ "Excuse me? What are you talking about? When two guys like the same girl? Is that supposed to be… me?!" _Blink likes me? OH MY GOD!_

"Um… yeah… I guess so…" _Blink's gonna soak me… _

"I…" Mush stared at Kris. _It looks like she's gonna stutter again… _

"I.. I gotta go finish selling papes... I'll see you at Tibby's later..." Kris stood up and ran towards the nearest person who didn't have a pape, leaving Mush stunned yet again. _That was so stupid... I really wanted to talk to him... I should go back... _Kris looked back, but Mush was gone. 

***

The sun had set and Blink and Emily were already on their way to Tibby's. On their way there, the two of them were practicing being a couple to make Kris and Mush jealous. Emily kept calling Blink silly pet names and Blink kept his arm around Emily just to annoy her. They entered Tibby's still giggling over some silly thing that they did. 

"Heya Blink, Emily!" Crutchy greeted the two as they entered Tibby's. Both Emily and Blink were trying to greet him back through their giggles, but ended up just waving at Crutchy. 

"You two seem to have a good time selling papes," Jack said eyeing to two of them suspiciously. 

"Well cowboy, you shoulda seen Emily charming every guy into buying her papes. She didn't even need my help." Blink replied as he put his arm around Emily's chair. _Don't tell me the fellas can see what's really going on…_

Emily let a guilty smile cross her face. "It was rather fun…" _Jack don't mess this up! It needs to work! Where is Mush and Kris? This is going to be pointless if they're not here…_The door opened and Mush entered by himself…_ What?! Where's Kris? What's going on? Gah! _

"Hi Mush!" Emily flashed him an innocent smile. _Wow this is the first time that I've been able to control myself around Mush, shoot; I hope I didn't just jinx it! _

Mush nodded to Emily, but didn't utter a word to anyone. He slowly took his seat next to Jack; his expression looked like he was in his own world right now. _I hope Kris doesn't hate me__…__I think I just made things worse…_Mush was so lost in his thoughts about Kris he didn't bother listening to the conversation going on. _Kris, Kris__, __Kris__… _Mush heard his name being called "huh?" Mush looked up and finally noticed that across the table Emily and Blink were acting very couple like. 

_Geez, and I thought that _I_ easily drift off… _"I asked how was your day," Emily responded. _And what have you done with Kris? Where is she? Are you finally noticing what's right in front of you? You know you're friend and me being a 'couple'? Don't tell me you're slow like the rest of the guys from my time…_

"Oh, it was umm…okay I guess. I tried teaching Kris how to sell some papes but she didn't seem to need any lessons since she was charming all the fellas in the streets." Mush responded. _What's going on here? Yesterday Emily hardly noticed Blink and her__ attention was on me the whole time…now she's not even noticing me, she keeps looking at Blink…And what's this? Blink's arm around her… _

"Well it sounds like Emily and Kris have had some practice selling papes, ain't that right Emily?" Jack said. "Do the girls back where you're from charm all the fellas into doing what you ladies want?" Jack winked at her and took a sip of his drink. 

"Well…" Emily began with an innocent looking smile but before she could finish her sentence Kris entered the restaurant. _FINALLY!! Where have you been girl? _"Hey Kris!" Emily greeted her friend and motioned for her to sit next to her. 

Like Mush, Kris seemed to be lost in her own thoughts too. She walked slowly towards the table and muttered "hello" to the group. Without knowing, she ended up sitting between Emily and Jack… and next to Jack was Mush. 

"Hey Krissie… what's wrong?" Jack asked her. "Looks like you got a lot on your mind…" 

Kris sighed. _Maybe I should tell Jack… I know I can trust him… What the hell…_ Kris lowered her voice and started to talk to him. "How would you feel if two… wonderful girls liked you? Especially when you both like them? Its hard enough dealing with school and parents, but adding two more guys who live in the year 1899?! I can't even decide what to eat for dinner!" 

There was silence in the room and everybody was staring at Kris. She realized that she had suddenly shouted what she was saying. "I… I better go…" 

"But… but Kris, you haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Emily protested. 

"I'll be fine…" Kris stood up and left Tibby's. 

"Now, what have you boys done?! Look at her! She can't even eat!" Jack shouted. Mush and Blink looked at each other. 

"Its about time she finally… cracked…" Dave answered. Mush and Blink looked at him as though they were making knives go down his throat. "I mean… In a good way! It's just that the two of youse been confusing her. Then Blink comes walking in here with Emily on his shoulder. Just think how she'd feel!" 

"Wow Davey… how'd you know all this girly stuff? You're not turning into one are ya?!" Race asked. 

"NO! It's just that… when you have a sister… you just know…" 

"Right Davey… I'll take your word for it…" said Race as he snickered behind the drink he was holding. 

"If you think about it… but that's not the point! One of youse has to go after her… and bring her some food…" Jack took Crutchy's hotdog and wrapped it in a piece of paper. "Well? Are you boys just gonna sit there?" He looked at each of them. Mush and Blink were looking down at the floor as if Jack wasn't talking to them. 

"I'll go… I have to talk to her anyways…" Blink stood up, took Crutchy's hotdog and left Tibby's. 

"Blink! Wait!" Jack ran towards the door and grabbed ahold of Blink's arm. "Don't forget to tell her that there's gonna be a party at Medda's tonight alright?" 

"Alright, Jack." Blink turned and started to walk towards the park. 

**previous chapter ... home ... next chapter**


	4. crazy in love

**FOREVER IN YOUR EYES**

**by sheena and trish**

**Chapter Four **

Kris was sitting on a wooden bench at the park. The trees were giving her the shade and comfort that she needed at the time. Elderly gentlemen were walking through the dirt path, which stood right in front of Kris. People would occasionally stop and look at her, thinking _What is this girl doing here?_ Kris caught their stares, but ignored them immediately. That was the least of her problems. Not only was she confused, but hungry as well. Her stomach rumbled as she looked for money in her pocket. 

"Hey Krissie… are you alright?" Blink made his way towards the bench she was sitting and sat next to her. "What are you looking for?" 

"Money… I need to buy some food…" said Kris, ignoring Blink. 

Blink handed the wrapped hotdog in his hand towards Kris. "Here's a hotdog. It may not be a big meal, but its good enough." 

Kris looked at Blink and quickly took the hotdog in his hands. She started eating speedily as she could. _I've never been this hungry before… _She saw Blink staring at her while she was eating greedily. _Whatever… I don't care… I'm hungry…_

"Wow… I've never seen anybody eat like that…" 

Kris laughed, "It happens when you're hungry." And before she knew it, the hotdog she was holding was gone, and can only be found in her stomach. 

"You wanna go back to Tibby's to get some more food? I'm sure you still want more…" 

"No… that's alright. I'll go back later. I can't go back after what happened… I was so stup—I made such a fool of myself…" 

Blink put his arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder. "Nah, you didn't. You just had a lot on your mind… I guess me and Mush have been driving you hard huh?" 

Kris smiled. "I guess you could say that…" 

"See? I know I can get a smile out of you!" But the only smile he can think of was Emily's smile. 

"Hey Blink… are you and Emily… together? 'Cuz even though it may seem like I wasn't paying any attention to you and Emily before, you two seem to be acting like a couple…" Kris looked at Blink. _I wonder what happened to his other eye…_

"Um… yeah, we're together. We had a lot of fun selling papes today. We just hit it off…" _I wish that was true…_

"Oh ok then… hey you know what I just realized?" Kris smiled. 

"That you like me better than Mush?" Blink teased. 

Kris laughed, "No… in my time, there's a band, er, group of guys who sing that's called Blink 182! You just made me think of that…" 

"Blink 182? That's pretty catchy. What's the 182 for?" 

Kris looked up at Blink's eyes and said, "For all the times you've been there for me." 

*** 

Blink and Kris walked around New York for a few minutes until they decided to go back to Tibby's to get something to eat. They were coming right across Tibby's, but before they could come closer, Kris saw Mush walking towards them. He had a confused look on his face and seemed like he needed a laugh. Blink noticed what was happening and walked over to Mush. 

"Um… I didn't tell her about Medda's tonight… I thought you could do that," he whispered. He turned towards Kris and kissed her on the cheek. "I forgot that I got to go talk to Kloppman about something. I'll see you two later!" He waved at both of them and walked away. 

"He's not going to talk to Kloppman is he?" Kris asked. She knew Blink well enough when he was lying. He wouldn't look straight at her, and his nostrils start to flare. 

Mush nodded. "Nah, he's not… Kris, I'm so sorry about today. I didn't mean to scare you like that." 

"It's alright… I just ended up panicking that's all. I wasn't really… _sure_ how I would take the news." 

Mush straightened up and took her hand. "Well, being a newsie and all… I know how to take news and I think that you should just forget about it…" Mush looked at her and quickly added, "Since Blink and Emily looks like they're together now." 

Kris laughed, "Well, it looks like I'm talking to a big hotshot newsie who knows all!" _This is going well… at least it doesn't look like he's sad anymore! _"Blink and Emily huh? I never would've guessed…" _You're one sexy hotshot… __I did NOT just think that! I'm turning into Emily! This is hilarious! _

"Yah, and this big hotshot newsie would like to ask if you would like to come with him to Medda's tonight at Irving Hall?" _Please say yes! I really want you to come, Kris! _His eyes looked into hers and pleaded her for enthusiasm. 

Kris' eyes widened. "Course I'd go with you! What were you thinking? You stupid git!" She looked up at him and smiled. _Oh no… He has sexy eyes…He's luring me into a kiss with his eyes! Typical guy…although he's one sweet typical guy…_ He was looking directly at her like the time she sang for him. He gently raised her chin and leaned down to kiss her. Then she felt him move away from her. _Wow… WOW!! I'm speechless! He did just kiss me right? Or was I imagining things again?! _

"You know what I just noticed?" Mush smiled; there was a new twinkle in his eye. 

"What?" _It better not be about my kissing… It was my first kiss, I haven't exactly "mastered" kissing yet…_

"You're hungry!" Mush chuckled. 

"Excuse me? How can you tell?" _He couldn't have told from a kiss! What kind of a kiss was that? Was that a "are you hungry kiss"? _

"I heard your stomach grumble when I came towards you! Come on, let's go to Tibby's." He took her hand and led her inside. 

***

Emily left Tibby's and was walking by herself in the cold night. _I wonder where everybody is…_Emily could hear her own footsteps. _Hey! I just noticed that I haven't been paying attention to my feet…I guess these boot thingies aren't so bad once you get used to it… __Why wasn't I feeling anything when Mush came over_?_ N__o jealousy, no anxiety, and no anger… __Does this mean that I like Blink? What?! No! That's impossible… I can't possib- "OW!" Emily exclaimed. _

Emily was too busy looking at her feet and too into her thoughts that she hadn't been watching where she was going. She ended up bumping head to head with someone and now she was on the ground rubbing her head…_Ouch! That felt like someone just head-butted me… haha like what I did to… _Emily finally looked up, still rubbing her forehead and saw that she had collided with Blink. "Hey there Blink! Would my little snugglekins like to help me up here?" Emily joked at Blink. 

_Her smile…_Blink froze for a moment than snapped back to reality and helped Emily up. She was still smiling when she finally managed to stand on her own, even though she seemed like she had a headache. "You alright there, Emily?" Blink was really concerned about Emily. 

_That hurt…ouch…The world's spinning…_Emily forced a smile on and said "Yah, yah I'm fine, don't worry about it…" _That's a lie, why am I lying to Blink? He doesn't deserve to be lied to…_

"I just wasn't watching where I was going, sorry about that…" Blink was staring at Emily with deep concern in his eyes. _Stop staring at me like that… _ _Man, don't tell me it's true… _ _I like you Blink…I really like you… _Emily ended up staring into Blink's beautiful eyes. There was a silence. Emily sighed, "So where were you going in such a rush?" Emily finally asked, breaking the silence. 

_She's beautiful…_Blink was still staring at Emily. "I-I wa-was he-heading…" Blink began. _I'm stuttering! This never happened before! _

_Aww… how cute he's stuttering…_Emily chuckled, "Don't tell me Kris' stuttering is rubbing off on you." 

_Snap out of it! Come on, I can do this…_Blink let out a sigh and started all over again "I was heading towards Medda's," Blink smiled. _That's a relief…is she making me nervous? I like this girl…I really like this girl… _"All the fellas are gathering there, the party… remember? Didn't Jack tell you?" 

_What? Did he just say something about a party? Wow his eyes are captivating…__stop staring! Get a grip on yourself girl! _ "What? Oh yah! The party, it must have slipped my mind. So um which way to Medda's?" Emily asked. 

"This way," Blink motioned down the road, towards a tall building, the same path he was taking before he had collided head to head with Emily. The two of them walked in silence for a while. Finally, Blink broke the silence. "You know this plan of ours ain't working on Mush and Kris…" 

_I know, I know…I knew this plan would backfire…I knew it from the beginning, I've seen too many movies where they backfire…So if I knew that it'd backfire than why'd I agree to go along with it? _Emily sighed, "I know Blink, I know…" 

"So youse not gonna be my girl no more huh?" Blink asked. _You still like Mush don't you? I'll never have a chance with you…_

_I like you Blink, I'm falling for you…__No__,__ I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love anymore…__Its too painful, I don't want to get hurt again…__But he doesn't look like he'd hurt me…__No, they all seem like that in the beginning…_ Emily was having a hard time deciding what to say to Blink since she was still arguing with herself. She frantically searched for a response to Blink, she didn't want to give him the silent treatment, and he doesn't deserve that. "Blink I…" Emily started but before she could finish they had arrived at Medda's and the other newsies were greeting them._ No, no, not now__!__ I need to talk to Blink…_

"Heya Emily, Blink," Crutchy greeted them. Soon all the other newsies were greeting them and ushering Emily and Blink to sit with them. 

Emily and Blink were finally left alone. Emily turned to Blink and started saying, "Blink I want you to know… " But once again they were interrupted. This time it was Mush and Kris that had interrupted them. _Can't a girl get some time to tell a guy how much she likes him?! _Emily sighed and sunk into her chair giving up trying to tell Blink how she truly feels. She had noticed that Mush and Kris seemed closer than ever. _Looks like they talked things over... _They were acting more like a couple. Mush and Kris sat down right across Blink and Emily. 

"Kris tells me that you're quite a dancer," Mush said to Emily. 

_Blink…I want to tell you how I feel! I don't want you to think that I don't like you…because…well because I do! _ Emily was staring at Blink, hoping that he would be able to read her mind. _As if he could do that… Emily turned her attention to Mush's question. "Well, I like to dance if that's what you mean," Emily finally responded. _

"Well if Kris here can sing and you can dance than maybe the two of youse should put on a performance for us newsies. It'd be you're way of 'making it up' to us like you said you wanted to do." Mush said. 

"What?! Sing? Me? Here? With all these people? Nooooooo way…" Kris said. _Doesn't he understand that I don't like crowds? I thought I made that clear to him…_Kris' hands were shuffling around, trying to calm her down. 

"Aww… come on Kris, you have a wonderful voice…" Mush began sweet-talking Kris into performing for them. 

Emily was still thinking of a way that she could tell Blink how she truly felt about him_. Forget it Mush, nobody has ever gotten Kris into performing for a crowd…Emily let out another sigh…_If only I could just tell him how crazy in love I am for him…wait a second that's it! Why didn't I think of this sooner?_ Emily jumped up in her chair so suddenly that she ended up making Kris, Mush, and Blink jump up too. Emily giggled and than pulled Kris aside and told her her plan. Like Emily had expected, Kris refused. But after much begging, pleading, and negotiating Kris agreed. _Yes! Finally! I hope this works, Blink you'll see… _ _

_I can't, absolutely CAN NOT believe I'm doing this! How did this girl ever persuade me to do this?! _Kris' face was so red. Her heart was pounding so loud she thought that other people could hear it. The butterflies in her stomach just wouldn't go away. And now, the room had fallen silent and all eyes were on Emily and Kris. 

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh…" Emily began. She started getting into to the beat and than she started singing. "I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, when you leave I'm begging you not to go, call your name two or three times in a row," Emily's attention was on no one else but Blink…_Tell me you're getting the message…Emily smiled at Blink and Blink smiled back at her, with that Emily started getting really comfortable onstage. _

"Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. 'Cuz I know I don't understand, just how your love your doing no one else can…" 

Emily's solo had ended and now she and Kris were singing, "Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy in love's, Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love." 

Emily looked at Kris and Kris knew what she was thinking. Kris kept mouthing "no! No! Do NOT do it!" but it was too late. By the time Kris and Emily got to the "uh oh" part Emily was doing what Kris had feared, her booty dance. Emily was strutting her stuff onstage and the room was filled with hoots and whistles. Emily was laughing her head off but still managed to do her famous booty dance. _She always does this…like at the dance, she just can't stop shaking her booty…_

Kris was so busy watching her friend dance that she almost forgot her part. _I can do this I can do this _"When I talk to my friends so quietly, who he think he is? Look at what you did to me, Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress, If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress, The way that you know what I thought I knew." 

Mush was right, Kris was getting comfortable. In no time she didn't even see the big crowd of newsies gathering closer and closer to the stage. "It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you, But I still don't understand, Just how the love your doing no one else can" _I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Yes!_

Emily was once again by Kris' side and she looked like she had something up her sleeve. Emily grabbed Kris, forced her to bend a little and than winked at her. _Oh no… no… no… singing up here is one thing… but if you think that I'm gonna do the booty dance with you… you can forget it! Forget it! _Kris started shaking her head but before she could protest again at Emily. 

Mush had squeezed his way closer to the stage. Emily whispered in her ear, "Strut it for Mush!" with that she laughed and once again started doing her booty dance while singing "uh oh, uh oh" 

"Dance for me Kris!" Mush yelled with a huge grin on his face. 

Kris gave up and joined Emily doing her booty dance. By this time the room was filled with "uh-oh's" coming from other newsies. The two of them were laughing their heads off. _ I can NOT believe that I'm doing this… Kris looked at Emily and as if they had read each other's mind they started walking up the stage and stopped suddenly. They _

both jumped in different directions and continued their booty dance. 

By the time Kris and Emily had finished their performance, their faces were red from laughing. "I still can't believe we just did that!" Kris exclaimed. _I wanna do that again… _

Kris and Emily were making their way back to the table they were sitting earlier. On their way they were complimented by newsies who seemed to want another performance. Kris and Emily were still giggling when they arrived back at the table. 

**previous chapter ... home ... next chapter**


	5. smile for me

**FOREVER IN YOUR EYES**

**by sheena and trish**

**Chapter Five **

"I never knew you girls were such… um… performers…" Dave complimented. 

"Yah, youse girls seem to be really good at that butt thing you were doing earlier," Race said. 

_This is hilarious! The guys back in my time were never trying to be modest when complimenting the booty dance! _Emily giggled, "Why thank you!" She looked across the table at Blink who was trying to hide a smile. Emily smiled at Blink, and Blink smiled back. In the background they heard Medda singing a slow song. _Ask me to dance, please! We need to talk! Dance with me Blink! _

Blink got to his feet, walked over to Emily and asked, "May I have this dance?" 

_Yes! Yay! _"Sure," Emily responded. Blink and Emily walked towards the dance floor arm in arm. 

"Blink, I wanted to tell you this before but I was interrupted…" Emily let out a breath of air. "It's not Mush that I like. It's…it's you," Emily continued and let out another sigh, while she put her arms around Blink's neck. "I-I didn't know how to tell you, I've been hurt too many times in the past so that I don't want to allow myself to fall in love. But I've learned that you can't control love, it controls you…" Emily was staring into Blink's eyes. He was silent… expressionless. Blink released his hand from Emily's waist and lifted it up to her cheek and stroked her cheek tenderly. "I-I really l-like you Blink…" Emily tried continuing what she was saying. 

There was silence. Blink did nothing but move with the music and stroke Emily's cheek. _Say something already! Waiting for a reaction is far more nerve racking than telling you how I feel… _Emily's heart was pounding so loud; she thought that someone was playing drums as background music. Blink opened his mouth to say something, but Emily couldn't hear him anymore. The room suddenly seemed to be spinning, she looked at Blink and could see his lips moving as if he were saying something, yet the world to Emily had fallen silent. 

She started getting weak; the spinning of the room was too much for Emily. She leaned closer to Blink, resting her head on his shoulders hoping that it would stop the room from moving. It didn't do much good; soon Emily's legs were beginning to feel too weak to support her weight. _What's going on? Everything's moving… I can't take this anymore… _

Emily's legs finally gave in. There was no more power in her legs… she finally collapsed on the ground. Blink quickly caught her and held her in his arms. Blink was all of a sudden filled with worry. He laid her down on the floor gently. Emily's eyes were closing in on her. The last thing she could remember was Blink, Mush, Kris, and Jack gathered around her. Their lips were moving, but to no sound came out, they all seemed to be concerned about what was happening to Emily. Emily's vision was beginning to blur. She tried to tell Blink not to leave her but no sound was able to escape her lips. She gave up trying and rested her eyes. Soon there was nothing but the blackness. 

*** 

The music quietly played in the background, along with Medda's singing. Kris saw that Blink and Emily had paired up together and were dancing slowly. It looked as if they weren't the only couple dancing there. It seemed that some other newsies brought other dates too. Eventually, there was a roomful of couples dancing around. She saw Mush stood up and walk towards her. 

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand, and smiled at her. 

Kris nodded, "Of course." 

"You were wonderful up there…" Mush took her hands and put it around his neck. 

Kris laughed, "Wonderful isn't the word I'm looking for… I can't believe I just danced in front of everybody… in front of the newsies! Emily even made me do the _booty_ dance!" Kris felt Mush's hands on her waist. 

Mush was staring into Kris' eyes. Her eyes seemed black, but when you look closely… you can see a flash of light brown. "Haha, well… let's say, you were… breathtaking. But I knew you could do it! I saw you get comfortable up on the stage!" 

"I did, didn't I? I've never done that before… I'm so glad you were there…" _Oh my gosh, I wish this moment would last forever. He looks so cute… _

"I wouldn't miss it for anything…" Mush held her closer and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always be there for you…" 

Without notice, Kris began to sing again. She lowered her voice so that only Mush would hear. _This is just for you… _"Baby you're all that I want… when you're lying here in my arms… I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven… now nothing can change what you mean to me… there's a lot that I could say, but just hold me now… cause our love will light they way." Kris pulled back and looked at Mush. _Wait… what is that?_ Her brow furrowed, and she felt something on her hand. 

"Kris… are you alright?" Mush looked at her with concern. 

"I'm fine… I just didn't realize I was still wearing my grandmother's ring… she gave it to me… to remember her by…" _How can I still be wearing this? I probably would've lost it!_ She tugged at her finger and held it up to her face so she can see the ring. It had a golden band, with a circular stone in the middle, which would reflect off light once in a while. 

"Wow…" 

Kris looked towards Mush, who was still looking at the ring, then towards her grandmother's ring. _I know what to do… _"Mush… you keep it." She took Mush's hand and placed the ring into the middle of his hand. "So you can remember me… wherever I go…" 

"But Kris, you're not going to leave are you… Cuz that would be unbearab—" 

"JACK! MUSH! KRIS! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" It was Blink. He was crouching on the floor, holding Emily in his arms. His face was full of worry and concern. Emily's eyes were closed and it looked like she had trouble breathing. Her face was pale and had no color. 

Jack came running towards Blink and Emily, clutching Sarah. "Blink? What happened to Emily?" 

"I don't know what happened… she was just talking a few minutes ago… Emily… " Blink stroked Emily's cheek. 

"Emily!!! What's happening?" Kris ran and practically fell towards Emily. She knelt towards her friend. "You'll be fine… we'll figure something out…" Kris felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Emily's face. It seemed like she was sleeping although her face had no emotion at all. _There's something wrong about this... it seems so familiar..._

It was Mush who first started to act. He turned towards Medda, who was watching everything that was going on. "Medda… we need your help… do you have an extra bedroom around here somewhere?" Medda saw that her newsies needed her aid. 

"Of course…" She motioned towards Blink and Kris. "Get up off the floor and carry her. Follow me." 

Other newsies saw what was happening and started to gather around. If it wasn't for Crutchy, Dave, and Race pushing them back; a mass full of people would've hid Blink and Emily. 

Blink, who was carrying Emily, rushed towards Medda and followed her. Jack, Sarah, Mush, Kris, and Race trailed behind Blink. Medda walked towards a door, right next to the stage, with the words PRIVATE on it. She put her hand into her pocket, produced a silver key, and unlocked the door. "Go on… don't waste anymore time…" 

They walked inside and she led them towards another door to their right. This time, it wasn't unlocked. She merely turned the knob and pushed the door. Inside was a bed, big enough to fit two people. On the walls were posters of various singers and dancers. On the left wall, were a dresser and a mirror hung with lights. Makeup and accessories were clattered everywhere on the desk. Next to it was a rather comfortable looking armchair. On the far right was a closet, which Kris suspected, was full of clothes. 

Blink carefully put Emily onto the bed. She laid there with the same blank look on her face. Blink knelt down beside the bed and buried his face into his hands. 

"Blink… look…" Kris' face was white with fear. She walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Emily. "She's moving…" 

Blink quickly snapped up and held Emily's hand. Her hand was warm to touch. Her eyelids were fluttering and her mouth was slightly moving. _Emily, I love you…_

"Emily… I'm here… don't worry… you'll be alright… everything's gonna be alright…" Blink felt himself tearing up, but he stopped himself and kept on talking. _I'm here for you, I'll never leave your side Emily…don't leave me__,_ _ please…_

"Blink… did you hear what I said?" Emily's eyes were slightly open… as if she was falling asleep. _What's happening to me? I don't want to leave you Blink, but I can feel it…I'm leaving… __Blink, I love you… Her attention was on Blink, and Blink only. "I like you… _I love you_," Her hand caressed Blink's cheek. __This is it, isn't it? This is where it ends for me… __Blink… _ B___link… _

Blink was shaking and couldn't get a hold of himself. He sat on the bed and looked at her. "I heard you loud and clear… I'm so happy to hear that… I love you too… don't leave me…" He leaned down and kissed her. _Emily, don't leave me, I love you…I don't know what I'd do without you…stay with me…_ _stay…_

_I'm so sorry Blink, I love you…I want you to know that…I'm leaving you and I don't want to…__Blink…_Emily gave out a weak laugh, "Why would I leave you? I'll always be with you…after all you are my snugglekins..." With that, Emily's hand stopped caressing Blink's cheek and fell limp on the bed. 

The group was in shock. Kris, who was kneeling on the other side of the bed, started crying loudly. "Emily, no… please tell me you're still there…" _Emily, tell me this a joke. Ok you can stop now…Emily? You can stop now__! _O_pen your eyes! Emily! Emily…_ Mush ran over to Kris and knelt down beside her. There were no words that could be spoken. Kris fell in Mush's arms and hugged him tightly. 

Race, however, was leaning on the back wall holding his hat. What just happened was too much for him. _Emily… _Behind his choked sobs he repeated to himself, "This ain't right…" 

Sarah slowly fell on the armchair. She looked down on her feet and looked up at Jack. He was standing on the edge of the bed, his arms were tense, and his face was full of emotion. He was trying hard not to show his feelings. 

Blink was still sitting on the bed, clutching Emily's hand. A tear fell from his uncovered eye as he looked at her. Blink slowly unfastened his eye patch and left it on the ground. His covered eye was as good as the other one. He looked at her with his eyes, pulled her close to him and started sobbing. "Emily…" _Emily, don't leave me like this…I really like you… __Emily_... ___ please_,___ please….don't do this… open your eyes, smile for me…you_r ___ beautiful smile…Emily…Emily… _

**previous chapter ... home ... next chapter**


	6. stay forever

**FOREVER IN YOUR EYES**

**by sheena and trish**

**Chapter Six **

Kris, Mush, Race, and Blink all came much later than the others; except for Jack, who walked Sarah home. They walked towards the Lodging House speechless. They entered the Lodging House, seeing that Kloppman had waited up for them. They all ignored Kloppman, who knew that something was going on. Each of them walked up the stairs towards their bunk beds except for Race, who looked at Kloppman. 

"Where's… Emily…?" Kloppman asked. _ They wouldn't just leave her out there… _

Race shook his head. "Klop… I gots to tell you something…" 

_I can't believe she's gone… just like that… How can she leave? She was the most wonderful person I've ever…_ Blink's thoughts were darting around in his head. The fact that Emily was gone was too much for him too handle. He kept fighting back the tears that wanted to fall freely from his eyes. Everybody else was asleep while he was sitting up in his bed, looking out the window. _Even in her final moments__,_ _ she smiled…she smiled…_Blink felt tears running down his face, he didn't bother wiping it away. He suddenly heard footsteps and saw that it Kris, he noticed that she still hasn't changed her clothes. 

"Blink… I found this on the floor when we were dancing…" She handed him a silver bracelet, on it hung a tiny ballerina. "I knew it was Emily's… I was going to give it to her after the dancing… I guess I forgot, but you can have it…" She looked up at Blink who was staring at the only token that would remind him of Emily. 

"Thanks, Kris… for everything." He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. 

Kris stood up and left Blink to his thoughts. He was already caressing the bracelet as if it were Emily. She walked over to her bed and saw that there was another bed next to hers. _That was supposed to be Emily's…_ she stood frozen to the spot. She looked around and saw Mush. He was sitting up too, and he seemed wide-awake. She walked over to Mush and sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" she asked. 

Mush shook his head, "No… not at all…" He took her in his arms as she laid her head down on his shoulder. For a moment, time stood still. Mush and Kris were together, holding each other. Race was telling Kloppman what had happened. Blink, however, was still sitting up, holding Emily's bracelet as tears fell from his eyes. What he didn't know, was that Emily was right there, sitting next to him, holding his hand. Emily whispered, "I'll always be with you Blink, always…" but Blink didn't hear her. And with that, Kris slept peacefully in Mush's arms. 

**I want you to stay, never go away from me, stay forever **

**But now, now that you're gone, all I can do is pray for you to be here beside me again. **

**Why did you have to leave me, when you said that love would conquer all? **

**Why did you have to leave me when you said that dreaming was as good as reality? **

**And now I must move on, trying to forget all the memories of you near me. **

**But I can't let go of your love that has taught me to hold on. **

**I want you to stay, never go away from me, stay forever… **

Kris woke up hoping to find Mush right next to her. But instead of the bare walls of the Lodging House, the several bunk beds that had filled the room, with clutter and clothes everywhere, Kris saw her poster-filled room, her computer, her television, and her bed. She was nowhere near 1899 anymore. She was back home, back in her time. "No…" she whispered. She ran to the bathroom and looked at herself. Her hair was in a mess and seemed to go everywhere. Her face seemed normal, although her eyes looked much more droopy than ever. "It can't be a dream… it couldn't have…" Kris found herself crying. _I felt his touch… and his kiss… he was real!_ She leaned against the wall and slid down to the tile floor. She couldn't help herself and ended up crying louder. Her sobs echoed throughout the house. _And Emily…it can't have been just a dream! No…no! It can't be! But, it was…it was…Emily is already gone…She's been gone for awhile already…_

"Krissie… darling… are you alright?" It was her mother who came to the rescue. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and no slippers. There were traces of makeup on her face, and a pair of glasses was perched atop here nose. She pulled Kris towards her and hugged her. 

Through all the emotion all she could say was, "Mush… Emily… gone…" 

Kris' mother still held her in her arms. "Honey… you need to know how to handle this. I can't see you crying in the bathroom everyday. Ever since Emily's death a month ago, you haven't been doing too well. She wasn't strong enough to fight off the cancer... We'll get through this together." Kris hugged her mother tightly. She plainly nodded and wiped the tears that came from her eyes, this didn't help, because more and more tears came streaming from her face. 

***

Mush was walking down towards the park. It's been a week since Kris and Emily had been gone. Nobody really knew what happened to Kris. She was just gone. But Mush knew she couldn't have disappeared like that. She was real. He felt her. He put his hands in his pocket and started walking to the place where they kissed. _She was right here… people saw her… if only the trees could talk and tell me where she went…_ But as he dug his hands in his pocket, he felt something circular. _What is that? _He dug deeper and finally came out with Kris' ring. The stone glittered as light hit it. _Kris…_ Mush found a piece of string sitting motionless on the bench. He picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully. He put the string through the ring and tied the ends around his neck. He grinned and walked away, with Kris' ring hanging from his neck. 

Disclaimer: The movie "The Newsies" and its characters all belong to Disney. The following songs: "Just My Imagination" by Gwyneth Paltrow and Babyface, "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce, "We're in Heaven" by DJ Sammy and Yanou, and "Stay" by Carol Banawa all have their rightful owners (which obviously isn't us.) We have claims on the characters Kristanna, Emily, and Kristanna's mother. Please take into consideration that this is only fanfiction and written purely out of fun. Thank you.

**previous chapter ... home**


End file.
